


Future...learn from the past

by Maykits



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 00:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maykits/pseuds/Maykits
Summary: This is just a start to a potentially longer story. Just something that I've been thinking about and wanted to get some thoughts down. No beta and barely proofread.Stiles returns from college, some things have changed and some things are very similar. Allison has plans, she wants to make Beacon Hills a place where supernatural people and just plain humans and hunters can find a safe haven. Derek is just getting by living the calm life. Jackson is back and running for office.Eventual Sterek, asexual character, pretty much everyone is alive....through some magical mishaps and hijinks and very weird magical backlash.





	Future...learn from the past

Stiles was back in Beacon Hills, returning a college graduate after a short two and a half years away. Instead of doing a double major or going for a masters right away he decided to come back and work for a year or two before making any further decisions. They had all survived high school nearly dying too many times to count. But now that the beacon of Beacon Hills was once again under the protection of a large pack all the good and helpful or just normal supernatural people and things could live in peace.   
Stiles was happy to return to his hometown as a one of the twelve emergency call center employees while he figured out what he wanted to do for the next several years. Four employees worked the day shift, four the swing shift and four the night shift. With all the supernatural happenings over the years the call center saw plenty of action while not needing to be physically present on the front lines.  
The werewolves of the pack had all stayed and were either working, taking classes at the local community college, getting their degree through the private university in town or doing an online program through a state university. They couldn't bear to be away from the pack territory for more then a week or so at a time.  
Derek was working using his bilingual skills to help translate for the school, hospital and court systems. It was work he was on call for if they needed him in person but a lot was transcribing documents into Spanish. It was all on contract so he could set his own hours for the most part.  
Scott was doing well with veterinary school, after he finished the basics at the local university he would be able to transfer his credits and work online with   
Stiles has not communicated much with the pack in person over the last two years. Staying in Santa Barbara going to school taking extra classes and working for a private detective all consuming his time so that he would Facebook and text back and forth with them but that is all. He felt a bit isolated from his friends and family which is one reason he was excited to move back and just work for a bit. He was going to live with his dad again and from some of the comments during his weekly phone calls with him he might be getting a new stepmom soon. His dad was keeping mum on who it was though and Stiles was excited to be able to investigate and find out who had drawn and gained his dad’s attention.   
College and being away from the death trap of Beacon Hills had been good for Stiles he had matured and he felt like an adult now instead of a kid playing at being an adult or like a kid being forced to be an adult. He was better at managing his time and his ADHD. He still made sure to stick with physical activity as well, joining a gym in Santa Barbara and going to classes on kickboxing and yoga helped him along with his near daily runs. The guy he worked for (and his hetero life partner) said he was a physic but was actually just scarily good at observing and remembering what he had seen. Stiles had learned a lot from him and because he was also the son of a police officer they had plenty of stories to share.  
****  
Stiles stroad into the emergency call center, also called the ECC, for his first day of work. He would be shadowing and working with Phil who was leaving in less than three weeks for paternity leave because the adoption finally went through and he and his husband were flying out to pick up the twins they were adoption from Columbia.   
“Alright Stiles, glad to be working with you! You got everything squared away with Human Resources?”  
“Yes, name badge and login information payroll and time cards all set up!”  
“How did your training go and the test calls? Sorry I missed that I usually try to make at least one of the classes to meet the newest recruits.”  
“They went great! I already had some of the required certs so I didn't have to do a couple of the classes.”  
“Great! I'm going to have you listening in on the calls I take today and tomorrow then depending on how you are feeling about it start having you take some of the calls.”  
“Sounds good. Is there a fridge I can stash my lunch in?”  
“Oh yes...let me give you a little tour, bathrooms, kitchen, four mini rooms with beds in case of extended emergencies and the main bullpen. And here is my desk. And IT already got a second computer set up for you. Have a seat.”  
****  
Stiles first day went well. In between the calls Phil ran him through more scenarios and gave him practice on the system. He left for the day and was happy with his choice to come back. Being generally pleased with yourself does wonders for your general outlook on life in general. Stiles was happy.  
****  
Derek was happy, he had a job and a pack. Derek wasn't actually happy happy, he was just content but with the lack of not dying or repeatedly getting maimed to within an inch of his life it had set the bar low for considering himself happy. He had a job which gave him some satisfaction helping people with out too much blood and guts and horrible screaming and dying. The closest he got to that was talking with and explaining procedures to patients at the hospital if the other translator wasn't available. Derek was bored, but the good kind of boredom that was from nothing exciting happening when the last ten years of your life had been one ‘exciting’ episode after another. He had time to just hang out at the library or go on a long hike without tracking a potential danger. He had time to process what had happened to him. He had time to come to terms with himself as an adult that only the brief respite in New York with Laura had started to give him before. He thought things through more and reacted immediately less often. He was a beta in the pack. Part of the process with being accepted was both him and the alpha twins fed their alpha power into Scott and assumed beta status. This extra power strengthened both individual beta power and the pack bonds as a whole. This only could happened because Scott was a true alpha. They could have still become betas if Scott had just been an alpha gaining his powers through the death of the previous alpha (either by his hand or through sickness or accident) but then he would have just absorbed the power instead of sharing it through the pack bonds. Derek was lonely. He had the pack but they weren't his family. Cora only FaceTimed with him once or twice a month and that was nowhere near the cuddle with a close family member every night which was common in the Hale pack growing up and when it was just him and Laura they more often than not fell asleep in the same bed comforted by the others presence so near. He missed the close connection with someone that he just didn't get from this pack made up of different individuals who for the most part didn't grown up together.  
*****  
Allison was excited. She was driven. Nothing that has happened in her family needed to happen again. She wanted to make sure of it. She planned to become high in the political circles of the town. Jackson and Ethan were joining her in this cause. Allison planned to be the power behind the face even though Jackson was powerful in his own right. And Ethan was trying to finish his lawyer degree as quickly as possible because the plan was for him to be elected to the circuit court judge position in a year. Allison planned to make Beacon Hills a safe place for anyone to live and survive and then thrive. Currently the Hale boarders were smaller and only covered the persevere, the town and about a five mile boarder outside the city limits. With the exception of Sitomi’s pack to the west most of the land and territory in Beacon County was claimed by other unknown packs. While they did not introduce themselves they also did not frequent any of their boarders very often. Likely to keep themselves out of the crazy town that Beacon Hills had been over the last several years. Allison wanted to secure all of Beacon County under the True Alpha. She believed that it could be done relatively quickly, with the support from the Hale name and the promise that none of the Beacon Hills beacon would impact the other packs. Allison had plans and the drive to make them happen.


End file.
